


The Things He Drank for Love

by Siriusstuff



Series: Bedrabbled [523]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Coffee Shops, Drabble, M/M, Pining Derek, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:53:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28149393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siriusstuff/pseuds/Siriusstuff
Summary: Sterekdrabbles challenge for 12/16/20: “healthy, taste, crime”
Relationships: Derek Hale & Stiles Stilinski
Series: Bedrabbled [523]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/929208
Comments: 4
Kudos: 20





	The Things He Drank for Love

**Author's Note:**

> Sterekdrabbles challenge for 12/16/20: “healthy, taste, crime”

The coffee at Cup-n-Go tasted so terrible there was a good chance it wasn’t healthy to drink.

But the shop was right by the bus stop, which was very convenient.

And the guy serving the toxic sludge to Derek every morning was… dreamy.

(This was fact. Derek _was_ dreaming of the guy.)

“Morning, Stiles,” Derek sighed, trying not to.

(Derek assumed “Stiles” was a fake name to shield the barista’s true identity once the shop was shut down for health crimes.)

When Stiles smiled at Derek, the prospect of premature death by ingestion of lethal caffeinated beverage seemed worth it.


End file.
